There are various types of capacitors so far invented. For example, a filter element recited in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-160058 (Patent Document 1) is provided with a coil portion cylindrically formed in its overall shape by rolling up an insulating member having a band shape, electric conductors having a band shape used for signals and provided in juxtaposition distant from each other in a width direction of the band-shape insulating member on a surface side of the band-shape insulating member, and electric conductors having a band shape used for grounding and provided on another surface side of the band-shape insulating member.
A capacitor device recited in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-269652 (Patent Document 2) is provided with a first capacitor having a highly heat-resistant film, a second capacitor having a heat resistance lower than a heat resistance of the first capacitor, and an outer housing case for housing the first and second capacitors. The first and second capacitors are housed in the outer housing case in view of their heat resistance.
Describing the construction of a laminated capacitor recited in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-282353 (Patent Document 3), an internal electrode for forming an electrostatic capacity, an external electrode lead-out portion and an electric wave absorbing portion are provided on each of two dielectric sheets so that two capacitor elements are formed, these two sheets of capacitor elements are attached to each other and rolled up from its edge into a cylindrical shape, and external electrodes are finally fitted to both ends of the cylindrical shape.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-160058    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-269652    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-282353